


shouldn't still love you

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [21]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen had been expecting the breakup from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shouldn't still love you

Karen had been expecting the breakup from the start. How could she not? Reasons upon reasons piled on top of her, and she kept at it like nothing was wrong. 

She never was good at faking it. 

Her fingers remembered the gun’s kickback before the curve of Claire’s shoulder, but she hadn’t fallen in love with death. She still wishes she hadn’t told, hadn’t destroyed her chance. The nightmares were worse, but Claire was there. His words were louder, but Claire kissed them away. 

She isn’t sure when she became so selfish.

Claire is everywhere, a healing angel that she can’t help but still love. The words stay trapped in her throat, even if the actions don’t. Just a little more for plausible deniability, just a little more so when she sees her with another she can still be happy for her. After all, angels shouldn’t be consorting with killers.


End file.
